


Futile Endeavors

by jichulets



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichulets/pseuds/jichulets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is on a mission. High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futile Endeavors

**Author's Note:**

> Maleval Week 2014 day 3 entry. Prompt: Aurora the Matchmaker + Laughter

**Futile Endeavors**

To the entire student body, it is no secret that Aurora Halloway has a scheming, cunning side. Yes, she's cheerful and bubbly, but she's also the sort of person who gets what she wants- not just because people give it to her, but because she goes out of her way to get it herself. By this time, her peers knew well enough not to interfere when she has a plan to execute.

And right now, she is on a very important mission, possibly the hardest thing she's ever undertaken so far. But difficulty is of no matter. It's a mission of utmost importance, and she knows it will be well worth it in the end.

The plan, in its most general terms, is as follows:

 **Target A** : Mallory Moor, English lit teacher, school paper and yearbook adviser

 **Target B** : Diaval Blanchard, Biology teacher and academic decathlon coach

 **Objective** : to encourage (force, really) a romantic relationship between them

If one asked her peers what they thought of Aurora's new plan, they'd all say that she's gone off her rocker. Matchmaking has always been a messy affair, especially if it involves two of the school's authoritative figures. Besides, the student body could argue, Mallory Moor and Diaval Blanchard couldn't be more incompatible if they tried.

Diaval Blanchard, affectionately known as Mr. D to his students, is quite possibly the school's most popular teacher, because of the consensus that he actually comes across as  _cool_. While it's true that he can be a biology geek, he's also in a rock band (which students have found out accidentally) and students like his sense of humor. Nice, affable and genuinely caring of his students, it's no wonder he's a hit with the majority of the student body.

Mallory Moor, on the other hand, is what would be titled as  _infamous_. She's beautiful, which no doubt turns the head of hormonal teenage boys (and even girls) that run rampant in high school, but she's also strict, no-nonsense, and intimidating. She holds her classes to the highest, most exacting standards possible, and students often complain about the workload she gives them. Even the most conscientious students fear her- there was a rumor that one student from years ago missed her chance to get into Harvard on scholarship because Miss Moor's English lit class pulled her GPA down.

In conclusion, to put these two teachers together would be a futile endeavor.

Still, Aurora wasn't the sort to be easily deterred by public opinion. After all, they weren't as observant as she was nor where they privy to the couple's idiosyncrasies as she is, being editor-in-chief of the school paper and vice-captain of the academic decathlon team.

To put it simply, she has evidence her peers didn't have.

* * *

**Evidence 1** : The Detention

"Early, aren't we?" Aurora looked up from the book she was reading to meet the eyes of her academic decathlon coach.

"Hello Mr. D! Decided to take advantage of the quiet to read." She said, holding up the book to show Diaval the title.

"Oh, that's a good one. Kent and Carr's narrative is easy to read and sometimes highly amusing. Have you gotten to chapter 12 yet? The one with the epic hyena joke?" Diaval excitedly responded, putting down his bag in the table in front of the classroom.

"Spoiler much? I'm still in chapter 10!" Aurora pouted.

"Sorry about that." Diaval smiled sheepishly at her, then took out a sheaf of papers from his bag and perused them. For a while, Aurora read and Diaval graded exams in silence, but curiosity got the better of the blonde and she decided to ask, "Mr. D?"

Peering at her from his table, he acknowledged her. "Yes?"

"Is it true you gave Anthony Silvers detention for 8 consecutive Fridays?"

"Oh, that news has spread, hasn't it?"

"Phillip told me Silvers has been bitching about it since yesterday."

Diaval smiled wryly. "Well, there has to be consequences for actions, you know."

"But 8 consecutive Fridays? That's like a social life killer!"

"Then perhaps he should have thought first before opening his mouth."

"What exactly did he say? Phillip wouldn't tell me, as he didn't want to repeat Silvers' words."

Chuckling, Diaval said, "One day, your curiosity will kill you." He put his pen down. "He'd said some nasty things regarding a member of the faculty."

"Miss Moor?"

"How did you know?"

"A few days ago he got reamed by Miss Moor in class. If I'm right, Silvers said some demeaning, degrading, sexist insults. It's the way he is. Disgusting pig, really." Aurora punctuated her statement with an expression of aversion.

Diaval sighed. "Shame he's one of the most popular kids in school, isn't it? Guy's a jerk and a bully, although I'm not supposed to say such things about my students."

Aurora laughed. "It's alright. Still, your punishment is a bit harsh."

Skeptically, he retorted. "Not really."

Aurora put a bookmark on the tome that has previously occupied her attention. "Considering I've never heard you put anyone in detention at all, I'd say this must be a big deal."

Diaval's eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you implying, Aurora?"

Stifling a smile, she replied. "Nothing! It was just... very chivalrous of you."

Diaval snorted. "No one has the right to degrade a woman in any way, shape or form. All men should uphold that standard. You'd do well to remember that, Aurora."

She nodded. "True, but you've always been the sort to talk things out first before punishing your students. At least, that's what's been going around about you."

Diaval didn't answer immediately, deep in thought. Then, he admitted, "I suppose I've acted rashly, although sometimes I think Silvers is beyond redemption."

"Perhaps it was the fact that he was insulting Miss Moor that got you all riled up?" Aurora teased, barely suppressing a mischievous grin.

Diaval was about to respond to her cheeky statement when chants of "Good afternoon Mr. D!" from the other members of the decathlon team interrupted their conversation.

* * *

**Evidence 2** : The Scarf

It has only been a week since classes resumed and Aurora already feels swamped with extracurricular activities. It's late in the afternoon and she's still at school, finalizing this month's issue of the school paper. The paper's adviser checked in on her just as she was packing up.

"Good afternoon, Miss Moor." Aurora greeted the older woman genially.

With the slightest of smiles, Mallory responded. "Good afternoon. Have you got the final layouts for this month?"

Aurora nodded, handing Mallory the drafts. While Mallory was studying the pages, Aurora noticed a classy silk scarf adorning the teacher's neck. After four years of being under her tutelage, Aurora has never seen Mallory wear something so fancy. Her fashion style coincided with her personality- professional, formal, sharp-looking. Naturally, the scarf looks a little out of place, although beautiful.

"That's a lovely scarf, Miss Moor. Where did you get it?"

Mallory took her eyes away from the paper and touched the edges of her scarf. Her expression grew less severe. "Thank you. I'm afraid you'd have to ask Diaval- Mr. Blanchard, I mean. He's the one who bought it."

Amused and pleased, Aurora said, "Oh, really? That's very thoughtful of him. It looks expensive."

The softness in Mallory's face was gone as soon as it came. "Not unexpected, though. Didn't he treat the decathlon team to Santi's during the last day of classes last term? It's the sort of thing he does."

"I suppose. Still, don't you think-"

"Miss Halloway, I think these would suffice." Mallory interrupted her. "Make sure you bring this to printing first thing tomorrow."

Without further ado, Mallory exited the room, leaving Aurora to marvel at the fact that the very pricey-looking scarf matched Mallory's eyes.

* * *

**Evidence 3** : The School Trip

Aurora was one of the first students to board the bus for today's trip. Seniors will be taken to the Smithsonian Natural History Museum, as was the school's yearly tradition. Her boyfriend, Phillip Markham, had been complaining that she dragged him too early to the bus, ranting about how eager she is, but truth is, she didn't want to be early because she was excited. She wanted to board early so that she can choose seats. The seniors are to be chaperoned today by Miss Moor and Mr. Blanchard, being the youngest members of the faculty, and of course Aurora wanted to be close enough to where they'll be seated to gather more intel for her plan.

Knowing they'll be seating nearest to the door, she took the left-side seat in the second row. It took 30 minutes since they've arrived for the bus to fill, most of which Phillip spent sleeping on her shoulder. The long wait was worth it, Aurora thought to herself, because their seat afforded her a good view and discretion at the same time.

From time to time the teachers scanned the bus to check on their students, but mostly they talked in hushed tones, easily drowned out by typical student hullabaloo. Aurora noticed that her decathlon coach has been smiling the entire time, obviously pleased that the students' rowdiness afforded them a little privacy.

While half-listening to Phillip now chatting at her side, Aurora noticed Mallory opening a paper bag and taking out a scone. When she was halfway through the scone, Diaval plucked it out of her hands and took a bite. Aurora couldn't see Mallory's face in her position, but she assumed that her teacher glared at Diaval, as he responded by laughing. In retaliation, Mallory seized the coffee cup in Diaval's other hand and took a sip. When Diaval asked for it back, Mallory shook her head and continued drinking.  _Sharing meals_ , Aurora was smug to note,  _is an intimate action_. Her sentiment was affirmed when she saw Diaval looking at the woman beside him with such tenderness it would have surprised any onlooker.

* * *

**Evidence 4** : The Laugh

Class was long over, but Aurora was still in school because the decathlon will soon be competing and the entire team is working extremely hard to secure another championship. Normally it wouldn't bother her, but this day has been exceptionally awful. She's tired and hungry, and it was only when she got to her car that she realized she's left her planner back in the classroom. Heaving a sigh, she went back inside.

As she neared the classroom, she heard voices echo in the empty hallways. She recognized Diaval's voice, but she was nearly at the door when she was able to make out the other voice as belonging to Mallory. Aurora wasn't able to distinguish what they were saying, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the laugh that resonated from the room- definitely feminine in nature.  _Mallory was laughing_. Not once, in four years, has she seen her favorite teacher laugh. Through the years, Aurora has managed to be on the receiving end of Mallory's rare smiles, but never has she witnessed a chuckle, let alone a loud, carefree laughter such as the one she's hearing right now.

Aurora turned around and walked back to her car, deciding that this recent development was infinitely more important than a planner she could retrieve first thing next morning, anyway.

* * *

So yes, Aurora is on a mission. Based on these very carefully collated observations, she had every right to believe in her conjecture- that Miss Moor and Mr. Blanchard are perfect for each other- and thus, her mission had to succeed. At this rate, however, she only had a few months left, and she intended to see her plans come to fruition by graduation at the latest.

"Miss Halloway." Consumed by all her thoughts, Aurora failed to notice the woman approach her worktable. Startled, she only stared.

"Aurora, are you alright?" Mallory asked, concern evident in her features.

"Uhm ye- yeah. Just thinking, Miss Moor."

"Are you worried about college applications? I heard Stanford's results are being sent out."

Thankful for the topic, Aurora replied, "Yes. I called and Stanford said I should expect mine next week."

"Don't stress yourself unnecessarily, Aurora. I've no doubt you'll get in."

Aurora has always known she is one of the few students the strict instructor actually likes, but the woman has never been vocal about it before. "Really, Miss Moor?"

Smiling slightly, Mallory nodded. "Of course. You're a very bright girl, Aurora. Stanford would be very lucky to have you."

Touched by Mallory's sudden verbal display of confidence, Aurora stood up and hugged her favorite teacher. Pulling away quickly, Aurora said, "Thanks so much, Miss Moor."

Flustered but not displeased, Mallory gently said, "You should go home. This", she gestured to the papers scattered in Aurora's table, "can wait until tomorrow."

Aurora gathered her things and made for the door. As she was about to leave, she turned back and remarked, "Santi's has this steak promo tonight. You should go with Mr. D." Before Mallory could reply, she exited the room.

In her hurry, she didn't see Diaval walking towards her and so bumped into him.

"Oh hey, Mr. D. Sorry about that." Aurora greeted.

"Don't worry about it." Diaval smiled. "Heading home?"

"To Santi's. They have a promo tonight. You should take Miss Moor." Aurora grinned cheekily.

Chuckling, Diaval said, "Are you ever going to give this up, Aurora?"

"Not until you go out with Miss Moor. I'm telling you, you'd be perfect together."

"You're a handful. Go, Phillip must be waiting for you." Diaval dismissed his student with a wan smile.

"Bye, Mr. D."

Diaval stood in the hallway for a little longer, shaking his head. When Aurora was out of sight, he walked towards the room she came from.

Mallory looked up when she heard the door open. "Hello", she greeted.

"What is it with students and Santi's? Their steak isn't even that good. The diner on 12th is so much better." Diaval sauntered towards Mallory, one hand on the strap of his shoulder bag.

"Maybe it's because the diner on 12th is 30 minutes away, Diaval. Besides, Santi's is semi-formal. It's a teenager's ideal place- casual enough to hang out with friends, formal enough for a date."

"Such insight into the lives of teenagers, Mal. I'm impressed." Diaval smirk turned into a grin when Mallory glared at him.

"Aurora's still as hell-bent on getting us together, by the way." Diaval remarked, pulling Mallory closer to him by the waist.

"I know. She just told me I should ask you out to dinner tonight."

Brushing errant strands of Mallory's hair away from her face, he remarked, "Told me the same thing, too, on the premise that 'we'd be perfect together'."

"Poor girl. How long do you reckon it'll take for her to figure this out?" Mallory mused, lightly grasping his upper arms.

"My bet is on graduation- when we tell her we've been dating all this time."

Mallory chuckled airily. "Hopefully she'll be too thrilled to get mad at us for being duped."

Diaval disentangled himself from her, grabbed her bag and pulled her to the door. "Oh, no doubt about it."

Shutting the lights, they went out into the hallway, hand in hand.


End file.
